


I'm Ok

by Space_ninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: Lance is high key suicidal
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	I'm Ok

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell from the tags and summary lance has many suicidal thoughts so don't read if you are sensitive

I'm done. I'm so fucking done. I tell my friends it's ok, it'll get better, trust fate, but I have no proof that any of that works. Three years I told myself one foot in front of the other, one more day, it'll get better. Well here we are three months into 2020 and I still wish I was dead. Three years is a long time to wish you were dead. It's a long time to fight. I've been fighting for 1,165 days and honestly I'm just getting worse. Everything is just worse. I'm trying to be ok. Really I am, but I'm just exhausted. I just want it to stop. I don't even know how to be ok anymore, I don't know what true happiness feels like. I just want to die. I don't have an excuse to live anymore. I just want rest. Right now very few things are keeping me alive and those things are probably just going to disappear anyway. I always hurt the people I care about, I can't ever be enough to deserve them, so why- why am I even alive anymore. What do I contribute to anyone besides a sarcastic comment or a dumb joke? Everyone would be better off without me. My friends could find better people who are more caring, supportive, and less broken. Keith could find someone kinder, less insecure, less desperate, someone worth his love. My family would have a rough time, but they'd realize I wasn't worth anything. I just need the confidence, the bravery, to do the right god damn thing and finish it. I'm never getting better, I've come to terms with that. I'm ready to die, I'm ready for it. I'd like to think the devil could take pity on me. That he could forgive a broken soul and he could help me. That's probably never going to happen but it's a nice dream. You know ever since I could read I had always wanted a happy ending. As I got older I understood that that road was going to be hard but it would be fine because I could be happy afterwards. Now I have no hope. Now I understand that I'm not ever going to be happy. But its fine, I'm fine. I'm ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
